


The Entanglement of Bellatrix and Rodolphus

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Drama, First War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Why did Bellatrix go crazy? How did Rodolphus really die? Were they  truly in love or did they become estranged? This is the untold story of  Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange.Not quite AU, but some liberties taken.





	1. Prologue: Crossing Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Prologue  
Crossing Paths

 

                The train carried on as it left the city into the vast landscape of farms, orchards, and forests alike. The sun was slowly lowering from its highest point in the sky as the day grew older and sped closer to its destination. Students were heard through the compartment doors as they bustled on trying to find friends or the trolley for sweets. Prefects tracked down the mischievous kids that were either teasing first years or turning a cat’s fur green. But the train never slowed down for these small disturbances as it headed for the highest ranking, well known Wizarding School, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

                A girl sat leaning against the window with a glazed looked across her face. The trees and birds did not keep her attention. She twiddled her wand in her hand subconsciously as the compartment door slid open.

                “Bella?”

                She barely acknowledged her name, but spoke without taking a moment to look on who was addressing her. “Oh, hey there ‘Cissy.”

                Narcissa Black sat down next to her eldest sister. She had straight blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes reflected off her pale skin, and most would consider her ‘a nice catch’. Even as she sat next to Bellatrix someone could have never guessed they were sisters. Bellatrix had long, thick black hair matching her dark brown eyes. She had a strong facial structure and pencil lined lips. She could be considered a ‘classic beauty’. They both attended Hogwarts together as one of the longest pure blood lines to still exist. Narcissa is a fifth year as Bellatrix is on her seventh, her last year.

                “The Lestrange’s are about to be here…” Narcissa said quietly looking into her hands. She wasn’t as much of a leader as her sister was. “Rodolphus is probably anxious to see you as you ignored all of his letter’s over the summer.”

                Bellatrix only nodded, and didn’t bother to look up a few minutes later as Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange walked into the compartment. Rodolphus wasn’t considered to be on the ‘good look’s’ side, but had hazel eyes that blended well into his dirty blond, shaggy hair.  She didn’t only know him for all seven years at school, but his family was also an elite family just like the Blacks. Oh, Rodolphus. He barely had time for himself as he followed Bellatrix everywhere fighting for her affection. But her affection only went out to being a Death Eater after this last dreadful year at school.

                To fight for the existence of pure bloods, to perish the creation of Mudbloods, or widely known as Muggle-borns. To stand by the side of the powerful, Lord Voldemort as he conquered slowly, but surely, the entire Wizarding world.

                “So what’s the plan then after this year?” His deep voice rang off the walls of the compartment. “Shall we marry, and then devote our lives to fight for our blood line that is so precious to us and our families?”

                A smirk came across her red lips. _Of course Mother would be happy with this proposal._ She thought to herself. _To keep the blood line going, only marry to pure bloods. Marrying a dirty, useless Muggle-born would not be in the picture._ She shuddered at the thought, marrying a Mudblood was like condemning yourself to hell. Bellatrix looked up at the young man that sat across from her, staring at her with a serious gaze. “Rodolphus… as appealing as you try to make it sound; it is not my wish to do so. Or at least, the first part is not my wish.”

***

                It was detention yet again, it more became like second nature to her. Bellatrix was always getting into trouble for something whether it was sneaking around the castle grounds at night or picking on poor Lucius Malfoy. For a first year, he sure did have some spunk in him. But it only caused him more trouble with her. It wouldn’t be long before he feared her, as many of students did. They cleared out of her way quickly if they saw her coming. Unfortunately, those that did not make it out of the way fell prey to the leg binding curse or on rare occasions the ‘Stupefy’ curse that got her in more trouble than needed, or at least in her opinion.

                “I mean… really? It’s just a silly jinx, nothing that harmful…” she muttered to herself. She had detention with her very devoted friend, Rodolphus. Both were charged with the crime of harassing a Mudblood at lunch in the Great Hall. They were spending the night scrubbing the Great Hall’s floor and tables, while having to write lines.

                Scowling, Bellatrix grabbed a rag and started to scrub away at the Slytherin table while Rodolphus was on his hands and knees picking at the scuffs on the floor. He looked up after a while in silence, “She deserved it, ya know? She was asking for it talking about some nonsense of her dad being a senator – whatever that means.” He puffed. “Sounds political and I’m sure our Minister of Magic is more powerful than some senator.”

                To Bellatrix her kind was above everyone else. If you were not a pureblood you were as good as a Muggle. The filthy people that could not do magic, the ones that did hard labor with their own hands. It disgusted her. How could anyone live like that? “The elves from the kitchen should be doing this. I am not one for degrading chores like these; it’s what they are for.”

                “One day… I swear we will be ridden of all these things. Lord Voldemort will be high in power and we will have nothing to worry about,” said Rodolphus.

                She looked up slowly realizing what she wanted was what he wanted. Maybe he wasn’t that bad at all. _No, no one is good enough for me._ She thought to herself as she went back to scrubbing the table, slowly making her way over to the Hufflepuff table. “The Mudbloods will be gone, and us, purebloods, will have say over what anyone says.  Andromeda will be going down that line soon enough if she doesn’t get herself into shape.”

                “Our only hope is for our Lord to gain full power and we shall become his most loyal servants above all,” muttered Rodolphus.

                “Yes, by this time next year we shall have become Death Eaters.”

***

                Bellatrix packed up her trunk and headed down to the Great Hall with her sister, Narcissa and Andromeda.  The year had finally come to an end, and the goal of being a Death Eater was still in Bellatrix’s reach. Her sisters, of course, did not know what her exact plan was. As she came down the steps, she caught eye of Rodolphus. A slink smile came across her face as she walked towards her closest friend. “Finally… get out and be the most faithful to our Lord.”

                “Yes, dear… It will be the second best day in our lives,” smiled Rodolphus as he reached down and laced his hand with Bellatrix.

                She didn’t flinch, only for she finally decided to uphold the pureblood line. She was to be married to Rodolphus Lestrange. In a few short months, she would no longer be Bellatrix Black and now would be known as Bellatrix Lestrange. 

 


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

Chapter One  
The Beginning of the End

                The Lestrange’s lived in a large, gothic manor that was set along the outskirts of London; away from society. It was peaceful and quiet, surrounded by a forest guarded by a gate and jinxes. A cobbled stone walk way leads up to the giant arc dungeon-like door; large windows are coved by heavy satin curtains; ivy runs up the sides of the mansion. It wasn’t your typical cozy cottage, but it fit Bellatrix’s taste perfectly.

                She sat in an over-sized arm chair in front of the fireplace. A small house elf, with a torn smock around his small body, was running towards her carrying an envelope. “Mrs. Lestrange, I have a letter from Mrs. Malfoy.” He squeaked as he bowed all the way to the floor then slowly retreating out of the room. _Oh ‘Cissy_ , she thought to herself. Her younger sister was now married to Lucius Malfoy, though Bellatrix could not understand why.  He was from an ancient blood line, so Bellatrix could not complain so much against her sister. 

                Fumbling with the letter, her face grew fast with color. “Rodolphus! Get in here now!” Bellatrix shouted as she waved her wand in the air. The letter burst into flames and the ashes disappeared onto the marble floor.  Her eyes narrowed as her husband came into view. His large, bulky shoulders were bouncing as his swelled-size arms stop swaying and came to a rest at his sides. Rodolphus wasn’t the most handsome pure-blood, but his high status was what really mattered to her. “How dare she?!” She stood up in rage; he looked at her bewildered. “Andromeda! That ... that … whore of a woman she is. Going off and marrying a mudblood, disgracing this whole entire family.”

                Rodolphus slipped up next to his wife. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her in close.  It happened in a second.

                “Stupe---“

                “Protego!”

Bellatrix was barely knocked back. Her chest was heaving as her eyes glared into her husbands. “Do--not--test--me--Rodolphus.” She growled through gritted teeth. It wasn’t him putting his arm around her, but affection was not her area of expertise. It was one thing to marry him, but to honestly show emotions was not part of the ceremony. At least to her.  “How dare she do this to me?! What would Mother say?!” The rant continued until she could not breathe anymore. The large arm chair was occupied again, and in the background she could hear Rodolphus muttering ‘Reparo’.  Her wand had left burns in the floor and curtains, leaving the room with a smoky atmosphere.

                “The Dark Lord…” whispered Rodolphus.

                The black heavy-lid eyes looked up. “What about the Dark Lord?”

                The voice came even softer, “Maybe he could help.”

                A cackle echoed out of her mouth and rebounded across the stone walls and marble floors, the laugh coming back to haunt their ears. “You think the Dark Lord will help?!” It was a very imaginable idea, but Lord Voldemort did no such thing as take favors. She looked down at her left forearm where the Dark Mark sat upon it, with her long finer nails she traced over it contemplating.

                There was a loud crack in the room, and Rodolphus was no longer there. It was time, she knew, for her forearm burned. The Dark Lord was calling his follower’s, his loyal servants, his Death Eater’s. She followed with another crack that filled the air even as she landed where she was called forth. The smell of fresh cut grass filled her nose, and the sun was just below the horizon. They were amongst a deep tree line, and looking in towards the forest looked like an never-ending labyrinth. She looked around her and saw the familiar faces, only a few mattered, Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Igor Karkaroff, Barty Crouch Jr., and Severus Snape. 

                Lord Voldemort stood at the front of the crowd, pacing back and forth. He turned and looked over them. “Ah, my dearest follower’s.” he paused. “Tonight, you have a mission. Rabastan, Barty Jr., Igor you take after Moody.” _*Crack.*_ The Dark Lord turned towards the rest of them. “My most loyal followers: Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius and Severus. I’ve heard Sirius Black has been causing a little trouble. Why don’t you go take care of your cousin, Bellatrix?”

                A slick smile came across the skinny, pale face. “Gladly, my Lord.”   

***

 “Where is he?” Rodolphus threatened; he was used to getting what he wanted, but it seemed that this one was going to put up a fight.

“I-I don’t know what yer talkin’ uh-about.” Mundungus Fletcher said with a strained voice. His breathing was slowly evaporating from him. “I swear to yer, I-I do not know!”

“I _said_ , where _is_ he?!”

The London alley was shady, dirty, and a perfect place to not be so rudely interrupted by unwanted company.  Mundungus Fletcher was pinned against the grimy wall, with his toes dangling about a foot above the ground he had stood on, selling stolen items only a minute before.  His eyes were watering and his face was red from lack of oxygen, but he didn’t seem to be budging.  Perhaps he had been scared into silence, thought Bellatrix mischievously.  If that is the case, one only needs to scare him a bit more.

“Rodolphus, one minute please?”

Rodolphus stepped to the right to make way for his wife, but he kept his grip tight on Mundungus Fletcher’s throat. Bellatrix pressed her face close to Mundungus’.  “Mundungus…” she drawled.  Slowly, ever so slowly, she raked her fingernails down his dirty face.  Mundungus shuddered.  Her voice dripping with malice, she slowly murmured, “Where is Sirius Black?”  The air around her crackled with electricity.  Mundungus gulped.

***

“Absolutely disgusting,” Lucius sneered. “What idiots choose a hideout with only one exit, and what a seedy place.”

Severus grunted, the dust was disturbed as he tapped his foot rapidly on the basement floor of what appeared to be a two-story building. It was sandwiched between what could pass for a brothel and a laundry mat. “Can we just do this and get out? I hate downtown.”

“Fine,” said Rodolphus as he immediately took charge over the two younger men.  “I go in first, you two behind me.  Since there seems to be only one exit, Bella will guard it in case Black slips past us, which won’t happen.” He gave a firm look at the blond man. “Right Lucius?”

“Uh-huh.”  Lucius had decided Rodolphus’ lecture was a good time to examine his nails.

“Bella, you okay?” her husband asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bellatrix laughed.  “God, I’ve waited so long to do this!”

Rodolphus walked over to the trapdoor in the corner of the room, easily visible now that the concealing enchantments had been lifted.  “One, two… _three._ ”  He flung open the trapdoor and jumped inside.  Severus and Lucius wasted no time jumping in behind him.  Three _thuds_ marked their landings.  There was a moment of silence before the profanity started.  Bellatrix recognized the voice.

Sirius.

Bellatrix jumped into the sub-basement, a cackle forming in the back of her throat.  The firefight had already begun, with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin backed into the wall directly across from the trapdoor opening.  Rodolphus, Lucius, and Severus fought with them from across a large oak table.  From this position, Bellatrix couldn’t attempt to hex either Sirius or Lupin without risking hitting Rodolphus or her other two comrades.  Unable to help, she watched Rodolphus fight.  

He tangled with Sirius and left Lucius and Severus to deal with Lupin.  But Rodolphus and Sirius were well matched.  Rodolphus swung to the side to dodge a stunning spell Sirius had sent his way.  A green bolt of light hit the wall mere inches above Sirius’ shoulder.  Rodolphus deflected the next two spells with a simple shield and managed to hit Sirius square in the chest with a stunner, and Sirius hit the back wall with a sickening crack.  Before Rodolphus could open his mouth to bind the other man, Sirius raised his wand and screamed, “ _Crucio!_ ”  

_“_ Crucio _!  I got you, Bella!”_

_“How’d you find me?”_

_“You always hide under the willow because it’s the shadiest place in the garden and you don’t like the sun.  You’re not very original that way.”_

_“I am too original!  I always use better spells than you.”_

_“Na-uh!  I bet you’d never heard of crucio before I just used it on you!”_

_“You didn’t use it on me.  We don’t have actual wands, and I doubt you’ll ever be powerful enough to do wand-less magic.”_

_“Well, I’ll be able to use it on you when we get actual wands.  I’ve only got six more years until I’m eleven.”_

_“What does that spell even do?”_

_“I’m not sure, but I saw mummy use it on daddy last night, so it’s not like it’s a useless cleaning spell or anything.”_

_Both children turned at the sound of Bellatrix’s mother’s voice as it echoed across the vast butterfly garden, calling them inside.  Bellatrix grabbed his hand to keep him from leaving._

_“Hey, Sirius?”_

_“Yeah, Bella?”_

_“We’ll be friends forever, right?”_

_“Of course, Bella.  We’re cousins, after all.”  The afternoon sunlight reflected off his dark eyes as he winked at her._

 

“No!”  Bellatrix leapt from her place underneath the trapdoor.  The curse hit Rodolphus even as she tried to block it.  She breathed in so hard it hurt as she saw the pain in her husband’s eyes.  She whirled around and jumped on the oak table.  “You bastard!” she screamed in place of any incantation.  Her curse went wide and missed.  Sirius ran around the table towards the exit, narrowly missing Bellatrix’s spells, which were late by a fraction of a second.  It was only after he ascended through the trapdoor that Bellatrix realized Lupin had already escaped.

Rodolphus, Lucius, and Severus all stared at her.  Bellatrix stood, breathing heavily, staring at the trapdoor. “Bullocks,” she whispered. She knew exactly what she had done. The mission was incomplete. Her master was let down, all because of some spell. Long, dark finger nails were the first to be seen crawling out of the dark abyss of disappointment. 

_Just escape, just get away from them._ Bellatrix’s hands were shaking violently against her chest as she clutched her heart. A cool breezed flowed through the air as she walked out of the rat infested house. This was the first time the breath had been taken from her, she couldn’t figure out what happened back there; why she messed up. Slowly, she reached up and touched her cheek to find a single tear escaping her eye. The air froze it before she whipped it away.

_CRACK!_

The dark, suffocating air was soon released before another second went by. Her dark eyes looked upon her surroundings. Rodolphus, Lucius and Severus were already kneeling before the Dark Lord; their heads down.

“Bellatrix!”

She did not dare move.

“My most loyal servant, the one to always be the first done with her deed; my dear, you have failed me. You have brought shame onto yourself, your husband, and your fellow servants.” Voldemorts words were calm, but mischievous. His footsteps were barely audible on the ground as he circled her as she embraced the ground. “I am very disappointed in you.”

***

“How could you do this to us? How could you humiliate us like that?” Rodolphus fumed as he paced the room. His ego was hurt, surely. “I did nothing in there to be so ashamed about! Sadly, not even Lucius or Severus did anything. This whole thing came back to you, Bellatrix. I’m even disappointed in you.”

Obviously, the night was not going well. Her dragon heartstring wand was twirling in her hands once again as she sat in the oversized arm chair. The heat from the fire blazed across her face as she stared nostalgically into the flames. _How could have I done this?_ The thoughts ran into her mind many times.

“I did not do this on purpose.”

“Not on purpose? NOT ON PURPOSE!? I want to know exactly what was going through your mind, dear. Obviously it wasn’t the mission!”

 “Um…” her voice seemed to have left her.

“Um… what, Bella, um… what!?”

Her heart was pounding, and the yelling was getting to her. “BELLATRIX BLACK, YOU TELL ME RIG---“

“YOU!” She heaved. “You were what was going through my mind.”

Rodolphus finally stopped screaming and pointing his wand at her. His arms fell to his sides. “What?” He walked over to his wife. “Bella…. Why would you let something as simple as me get in the way?”

Bellatrix’s eyes did not meet his. She could not bear to look at him right now, even though he slipped his arm around her. She felt the warmth on her skin from his muscular arms and the tight grip of his hand on her shoulder. “Get off me!” The arm was flung off of her as quickly as it was put on. The hallways were blurs as she ran down them. She knew them all too well to over judge a turn, or not know what was in front of her. Even though, her eyes were closed with tears pouring out.

Tears.

“I could not let him take you, Rodolphus; I just could not let him take you.” The formation of emotions running down her cheeks was something completely new to her. It became a steady flow as she found the balcony on the highest floor of the mansion. She gripped the railing in her hands as she slowly sank to the ground. Her breathing became shorter and snuck gasps as the tears began to overwhelm her.

“We were supposed to be friends forever…”  


End file.
